Naruto Vs Harry Potter
by Kamakasie
Summary: what would happen if Naruto was teleported into the world of Harry Potter  5th year
1. Chapter 1

(A/N this takes place in Shippuden time frame for naruto and 5th year for harry potter and yes this has Visako and his friends from my other fan fiction)

Naruto looked at his older brother while he slurped down his Ramen. His brother had already finished he had to know if it was some sort of secret jutsu that he was using.

It was then naruto got an idea. What if he channelled his chakra into the bowl? maybe that's how his bro did it. Naruto concentrated on the bowl and Visako turned to his little brother his eyebrow shot up and he was about to ask what the hell he was doing when there was a bright flash of light and he was gone.

MEANWHILE

"…..and I'm sure we'll be very good friends" finished Umbirdge looking at the students with that sickly sweet smile of hers harry didn't like her at all he wished she would wear a little less pink, it was just as she had finished that there was a bright blue flash and the whole of the great hall turned blue and then after the light had receded there sat a boy who looked about 16 he had spiky blonde hair that seemed to deify gravity. The boy wore an orange and black jumpsuit and a strange headband with a weird symbol that reminded harry of a leaf.

Naruto looked at the boy sitting in front of him he looked a year younger than him with glasses and a weird birthmark on his forehead he was wearing some weird cloak and a shield on the left breast pocket he had some round glasses that looked small on him naruto and the boy stared at each other for a moment and then were pulled back into reality when he heard professor Snape yell "stupefy!" naruto dodged the attack and started leaping around the tables dodging spells thrown by all the teachers that was until he tripped up on the table and fell down he heard a very shrill "pertifucus totallus" and he fell down legs stuck together and arms by his side and then darkness

Visako looked in shock as a bright blue light appeared and naruto was gone he looked around thinking this was one of his practical jokes but he couldn't see him anywhere he ran back to the mansion (A/N see Uzumaki brothers for explanation) thinking he would be there but he ran in the door and saw hinata sitting there reading one of Visako's novels she saw him and said "oh I'm sorry Visako-san I was looking through your personal library and I found this and started reading and.." she was cut off as Visako said "that's fine but is naruto here!" Hinata looked confused and said "no I thought he was at Ichiraku's with you?"

"Dammit!" said Visako angrily he stepped outside with Hinata following confusedly asking him "what happened to Naruto-kun!"

"I don't know! There was a bright light then he wasn't there!" Visako said in a panic

"_**calm down boy"**_ Thorum said to his host (A/N if you haven't read Uzumaki brothers then Thorum is Basically like the Kyuubi in the since he's a Daemon but he's a good one) _**"summon the Daemon hounds like I taught you" **_Visako calmed down and took in what Thorum had said he did the hand seals and said "DEAMON WOLF SUMMONING JUTSU!" there was a flame then ten or so wolves with flames as fur. The alpha of the pack looked at visako and said "whadya want?"

"I want you to find my brother" Visako said in a tone of voice that would intimidate even Ibiki

"S-S-Sure thing boss" said the wolf and quickly barked an order and they all sped off in different directions

Back at Hogwarts

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!" yelled Snape as he had naruto strapped to a chair and was currently using a potion on him naruto couldn't stop himself and he said "I told you a hundred time's the fifth Hokage of the hidden leaf village!"

"Severus! Stop! The boy is obviously telling the truth" said a man in half moon glasses Naruto started laughing "Severus? that's your name?" and started laughing some more Snape started to get very angry and pointed a stick at Naruto. Naruto looked at confusion and said "what you gunna poke my eyes out or something?" he asked. The old man with the white beard looked at the boy in front of him then told him to get up as the bonds fell off him and he took him to his office

WITH VISAKO

Visako followed the Alpha Wolf to the Ramen stand and said "this was the boys last known location he put some chakra into that bowl there and then he was teleported but it seems he isn't in the elemental countries anymore" he sat there looking at visako when he heard footsteps behind him he turned around to see Blake, Byron, Kurt and James. Blake looked at his friend and said "hey dude sorry to hear what happened but we're here to help"

"good" said Visako "because I have an idea" he grabbed to the same bowl Naruto had used and motioned for the others to do the same

"ok everyone channel your chakra into the bowl!" confused they all did as they were told and again as the blue light flashed he yelled at the wolf "tell Hinata to tell the Hokage I'm going to get Naruto got it?"

"yes boss" said the wolf flying off to meet with Hinata

The guys were spinning. Then they were in a very large hall surrounded by people in dresses guys and girls. Visako saw naruto sitting in front of him chowing down on some ramen while two people in dresses like the others. except for a strange badge on them. Naruto didn't look up from his meal when he said

"oh, hey Visk was wondering when you were gunna get here" all the students were looking at this guy who looked like an older version of naruto

"yeah we thought It may have bee one of your pranks" Visako said. Blake pulled out a book that said "101 ways to kill" while Byron was munching on an apple he picked up Kurt was looking at the strange ceiling and James appeared to be hitting on three of the senior girls all at once

"so how've you been naruto" asked Visako calmly as teachers raised wands towards them and surrounded them. Blake spoke up

"it appears we are surrounded" Blake said not looking up from his book

Byron looked like he was ready to just fall asleep "when are we not these days?"

James looked a little pissed that he was being interrupted when he was 'busy' "yeah and we always come out on top don't we?" Kurt just chuckled and said

"well almost every time eh?"

It was then a woman who in Visako opinion seriously needed a new colour "you are surrounded by ten high level wizards! So please come quietly"

"Wizards you say" said Visko in the tone of voice that showed he couldn't really care less

"just to give you a hint Visk those sticks channel there chakra so there powerless without them" Naruto said still eating

"thanks dumbass" Visk said before disappearing then reappearing with everyone's wands in hand he tossed a couple to Blake who had closed his book

"what do you think?" Visk said looking at the other wands

"well the do seem to give off some residual chakra as if they really are channels for chakra" he said with one look he was always the best at sensing things like that

A boy with blonde haired yelled

"Hey! Give us our wands back!"

"Hmm give an enemy back his weapon or watch him squirm for a while? I think squirming's a good option" said Kurt grabbing a couple of the wands and stated using them as conducting sticks "check me out I'm a wizard!" they all started laughing at this when the woman in pink started shrieking

"I am a ministry official! You will return all these wands at once!" she shrieked at the guys who just looked at each other and burst out laughing

"You think we care what kind of official you are?" Visako said suddenly sounding angry "you know you remind me of a man back where I come from he was the head of a clan. I nearly killed him for insulting my family name" then he was suddenly behind her with a sword that was as black as night. The rest of Visako's friends had drawn there weapons. Blake had a very large hammer that seemed to glow blue. Kurt held his arm blades James had drawn his DJ ninja disks and Byron's stone armour had coverd his body rather quickly.

"lady I would like you to meet Dante' my sword" he said as the sword as pressed up against her back that's when Dumbledore stepped up and said "enough. I know you are only here to retrieve your brother but please refrain from threatening my staff"

"sorry mr?" Visako said sensing wiseness in his voice and seeing that he should respect this old man

"I am professor AlbusDumbledore. Head of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry"

"Well professor we are sorry to impose but we just want to get naruto and go" said Visako lowering his sword from Umbridge's back.

"We just want a way out of here and if you can provide that we will be on our way" Visako said. He then motioned for his friends to stand down there weapons disappeared in a flash of smoke. The old man stared at the young men who appeared not to need wands to summon weapons.

"this will be an interesting year" everyone thought


	2. Chapter 2

**YO KAMAKASIE HERE THIS STORY I WASN'T REALLY GOING TO CONTINUE BUT ONE OF MY FRIENDS (YES I'M LOOKING AT YOU ARORA AND AURA BLUE!) WAS PESTERING ME ABOUT THIS ALL WEEK AND I FINALLY GAVE IN AND WROTE ANOUTHER CHAPTER YAAAY THREE CHEERS FOR ME AND MY AWSOMENESS =3 please be aware that I wrote this in class (your awesome Mr Derby) so it won't be edited very well**

Naruto, Visk and the rest of the gang stared at Dumbledore as he paced around the room Blake was studying some of the paintings and was having a conversation with one of them about the history of both the wizarding world and the ninja world.

"We need to hand them over to the ministry of magic! They performed magic without a wand!" Umbridge said to Dumbledore

"I could not send them away in good mind, look how old they are!" Dumbledore replied "besides they have already been enrolled into Hogwarts so they are officially students" he said with a smile

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto and umbridge at the same time

"interesting" said Blake pulling out his book again "would you have a library I may access so we may learn about this world before we become students" Blake pushed up his glasses to his face and looked at Dumbledore.

"absolutely my scholarly student but first I have some gifts for you" Dumbledore said picking up some packages and an old hat

"Who are these people?" the hat suddenly spoke

"Holy cow a talking hat!" screamed Naruto jumping into Visako's arms like a little girl

"this" Dumbledore said "is the sorting hat. It will be placing you in your houses or teams"

"that makes sense I guess" said Byron not really understanding

"it's a talking Hat though!" Naruto said pointing at the hat

"you do realise we have talking animals in our world right?" James said sweat dropping

"well there animals this is a hat!" yelled Naruto

"fair enough" said Kurt clicking his fingers together like he usually did causing small sparks

"see they need to be handed over that one is causing sparks with his hands" Umbridge squeaked

"Try and take me pinkie" said Kurt bringing both hands up into his fighting position

"They are unruly and barbaric they should not be allowed to be at Hogwarts!" Umbridge screeched

The ninjas got into there fighting stances as Dumbledore spoke "no they are going to be students here and as such you will be silent Deloris!"

"thanks old man" said Visk with a smile "not many people where I come from willing take in a group of S-rank Ninja's"

"ninja's you say?" said Dumbledore inquired

"yeah ninja's I told you that and the guy whose name reminded me of a snake" Naruto grumbled

"Well welcome to Hogwarts I would ask you to please take the hat and place it on your head" Dumbledore asked

"I'll go first" said Kurt excited

The hat sat silent for a moment then said "your heart is pure yet it bounces and jumps like lightning it never stays the same." It thought for a bit more "Hufflepuff"

"Uh ok then?" said Kurt taking off the hat and opening his robe to see the shield slowly go yellow and have a badger on the front

"Damn it I got a badger as a symbol?" whined Kurt as the other sniggered a little "shut up" Kurt snapped at the others

"I'll go next" Byron said pulling the hat on his head

"Hmmm interesting a heart of gold and a will of stone you don't bend easily and you don't break when it comes to your friends" the hat stayed silent for another moment before declaring to the people in Dumbledore's office "Hufflepuff"

"Now who's got a badger as a symbol too" Kurt smirked

"Shut up" was Byron's only reply

"oh oh me next me next" James practically yelled as he pulled the hat on his head

"well, well, well what do we have here? A ladies man? A man who loves music and dance and showing off it seems" the hat thought for a moment "you stay true to your friends even if it means breaking other people's hearts. Gryffindor!" James jumped up and saw the lion crest emblazon his own robes

"hey guys look what I got" he said in a sing-song voice holding up the lion on his robe.

"nice bro" said Byron admiring the robe a little

"I guess that means I'm next then" Blake said as he walked up to the chair putting away his book

"hmm an exterior of cold logic and numbers but underneath a calm emotional young man well I have just the place for you" the hat said "Raven claw"

The guys looked at Blake's robe's shield which had just turned into a blue and silver one with a raven on the front of it.

"Alright then." Blake said and nodded at his new uniform

"I'll go next Naruto alright?" Visako said as he walked up to the stool and placed the hat on

"very interesting I see two souls in one body. Both wish to protect but one wish to protect that which is close and the other wishes to protect the world. Very interesting however one is very brutal in his actions and the other merciful. How intriguing I cannot define who is who." The hat was silent for a minute before saying "I have decided, Gryffindor!"

Visako grinned and hi fived his friends and checked out his new clothes before using a quick hand sign to change into them he had the usual spiky blonde hair and slight stubble but he also had his white shirt with the red and gold tie and the jumper over him covering up the rest of the shirt. He also had his own robe which had the golden Gryffindor crest on the front. After seeing this, the rest of the gang, except Naruto, did the same hand signs and changed into their clothes.

"okay dumbass your turn" Visako said with a smile looking at his younger brother

"yeah, yeah, I know, I know" said Naruto as he pulled the hat on his head

"hmm a scarred past and like your brother two souls reside within one body however unlike the one in his this one is a force of pure hate and anger. A scarred past with a scarred soul, a betrayal and a new love, well an interesting soul you have here Mr Uzumaki." the hat said "but you have a heart of gold and are willing to prove that to all you meet, your sense of justice always puts you in danger but you always use the force of hate for good to get out of these situations. I have decided, Gryffindor!"

Naruto was overjoyed that he was in the same house as his brother and he did the same hand signs as his brother and friends and got into his school clothes. And they went to their respective houses.

WITH HARRY & FRIENDS

"did you see those guys? they rounded up all the wands in three seconds flat!" Ron said excitedly "technically only one gathered them up the rest just stood there" harry reminded him

"even better" Ron said with a goofy grin stretched on his face, when they all heard a commotion outside just behind the painting guarding the Gryffindor common room.

"c'mon just let us in where Gryffindor's now see?" one of them was saying

"Naruto calm down and watch James" said a second voice. They all heard low mumbling and a low chuckle and then the door/painting swung in and three of the new arrivals crawled through the tunnel.

"is there any girl you can't seduce?" the youngest of the three, also the first to arrive said

"I highly doubt that" the second voice said as he crawled through and revealed himself to be a larger version of the first one

"Well I don't mean to brag but I will leave you with this. Two supermodels. Me. And there hot mothers." The third said stepping out his brown hair wild and strange sun glasses slid down his face to reveal deep green eyes. They suddenly realised that the common room was full of people. And they were all staring at the three of them some thoughts going around the room were

_Who are these guys?_

_Why are they in Gryffindor uniforms?_

_How'd they get past the fat lady?_

_Are they single? (from most girls)_

_How many chicks did that guy say he had sex with? (_guess who and win the cyber cookie made with my awesomeness)

**YO KAMAKASIE IS OUTA HERE! **


	3. im sorry

**HI EVERYONE KAMAKASIE HERE THIS NOTE WILL BE POSTED ON ALL STORIES AND ITS TO SAY IM SORRY**

**I WONT BE WRITING ANY MORE OF MY STORIES FOR A WHILE AS I HAVE NOT REALLY BEEN FEELING THE LOVE FROM THE COMMUNITY I MEAN I LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU GUYS THAT READ AND REVEWED MY WORK BUT SCHOOL MY JOB MY GIRLFRIEND AND OTHERS ALL ASKING ME TO HELP WITH THEIR STORIES IS GETTING A LOAD ON TOP OF ME. THAT COUPLED WITH THE FACT I DON'T FEEL I HAVE BEEN GETTING ENOUGH FEED BACK ON MY STORIES AND MY POLL AS I THOUGHT I MIGHT SO FROM NOW ON TILL I **

**GARNER ENOUGH PEOPLE THAT WANT TO SEE MORE **

**BECOME INTERESTED AGAIN**

**IT MEANS NO MORE STORIES FOR A WHILE. IM REALLY SORRY TO ALL MY FANS BUT IVE JUST NOT BEEN FEELING THE LOVE **


End file.
